Love Filled Adventures
by LittleLunarFirefly
Summary: As the days go on, Sayu and Kaname get closer and closer. Their love increases by the day and they soon discover how it feels like to be in a relationship. "Kaname is my sea!" "Sayu is my bright sun!"
1. Chapter 1

As Sayu, Kaname, and the others walked home from school, everyone but Miuna failed to notice Sayu's disappointed expression. Sayu's raven-haired friend skipped to her while everyone else chatted in front of them, unable to listen to their conversation.  
"What's wrong? Your face is all sad," Miuna smiled comfortingly at her best friend. Sayu mentally thanked Miuna for being a great and observant friend.  
"Kaname told me. He would start looking at me like a girl rather than a kid. Though, I wonder . . . Does he even pay attention to me?" Miuna looked up in thought.  
"Well," She leaned toward Sayu's ear. "Between you and I, Kaname-San is always glancing at you during class. He probably is seeing you as a real girl, but I guess he also need time to sort everything out as well as have a break from everything."  
"I guess you're right." Sayu sighed.  
"Ah, well I guess we all separate from here. Bye!" Miuna called as she, Hikari, and Manaka head in a different direction.  
"I guess I'll see you tomorrow. Bye, Sayu-Chan." Kaname smiled gently at the petite girl and begins walking away.  
"Yeah. . . " Sayu whispered.

"That idiot, Kaname!" Sayu whined, jumping onto her bed. She roughly messed up her hair in the towel with frustration.  
"When will we get closer?" She wondered. Sayu lazily reached for her buzzing phone.  
"Is it Miuna?" She wondered before answering the call.  
"Hello?" She asked.  
"Ah, sorry, did I wake you?" Her eyes nearly popped out of her sockets as she heard that voice. That voice was a boy's. Not Miuna's. It was none other than Kaname Isaki.  
"N-No! Not at all! S-So, what is it?" She knew the boy smiled on the other line before speaking once more.  
"That's a relief. I wanted to see if you wanted to go to the new amusement park on Saturday. Hikari gave me 2 tickets for free since he had originally planned for Manaka and him to go," Kaname chuckled. Sayu felt her face go hot. She wanted to listen to his voice forever.  
"W-Well, why can't they use it?" Sayu asked, suspicious that it was Miuna's doing and she didn't want to feel guilty.  
"Ah, well he said that he and Manaka were going to stay in Shioshishio instead since Manaka wanted to explore instead so. . ." Awkward silence fell between them. Sayu felt her heartbeat increasing.  
"U-Uh, I guess I could go!" She answered.  
"Ah, really? That's great. We'll discuss the details tomorrow after school." He blurted without thought. Lucky for Kaname, Sayu didn't seem to notice.  
"Y-Yeah! Wait, won't the others be there? What about talking to them. We can just talk on the phone . . ." She trailed off. She didn't want to sound clingy or anything. She was aiming to become his type after all.  
"Ah, well Hikari and Manaka are going on a date and Miuna has a club meeting. So it'll just be the two of us. I want to discuss this together with you when I can still see you." She heard his voice soften. She was lucky he couldn't see how red she was or hear how fast her heart was beating.  
"Oh, okay. Thanks for inviting me, Kaname. Good night," She smiled softly.  
"Yeah, sweet dreams." The two hung up and set their phones down.  
"A date . . . with Kaname. It's a dream!" Sayu gushed.

"A date with Sayu-Chan. I can't wait," Kaname grinned, staring at the ceiling as he laid down.

* * *

Sayu nervously waited at the door of Kaname's 7th period class, art. They have all their classes together except for seventh period. She has music while he has art.  
"Sayu-Chan. Sorry, did I make you wait long?" He asked kindly._ He's just like a prince!_ Sayu thought, pink quickly rising to her cheeks.  
"N-No, I was only here for a minute," She assured. her face turned a bright red as he connected her forehead to his.  
"Do you have a fever? A cold?" He asked.  
"N-No! I'm fine!" She squeaked quietly. She quickly buried her face in her hands in embarrassment. Kaname chuckled before gently lifting her chin up with his thumb and index finger.  
"Let me see your smiling face." He grinned. She felt her heartbeats increasing a bunch and she let out a small whine.  
"Don't tease me!" She pouted.  
"Sayu-Chan is so cute when her face is red," Sayu couldn't take it anymore. She crouched down and his her face with her school bag.  
"O-Okay, I get it, I'll stop." He assured. She grinned and stood up.  
"Then okay," She began walking out with him following her. The silence followed them for a while. Sayu stopped and rested her hand on the railing of the bridge.  
"It's pretty isn't it? The sea?" Sayu whispered, resting her chin in her arms. Kaname stared at her for a bit._ What is this? It's like how I felt with Chisaki . . ._ Kaname rested a hand over his speeding heart and his warm cheeks. _Maybe I really am starting to like her,_ he smiled and looked at the sea.  
"Yes, but I believe Sayu-Chan is much prettier." Sayu felt her face flush.  
"T-Thanks," she mumbled. Kaname caught her hand and entwined his fingers with hers.  
"I'll treat Sayu-Chan to a crepe." He said before dragging her to a nearby crepe stand.  
"Two strawberry crepes please," Kaname handed the man the money and gave one of the cone-shaped crepes to Sayu.  
"Nice guy, treating your girlfriend," The man chuckled, watching the 2 middle-school students laugh and walk off.

"So we meet at the main entrance at 10 AM?" Sayu repeated to make sure. Kaname released her hand, which kind of disappointed Sayu but she didn't show it.  
"Yeah," He blinked before laughing a bit and fetching a napkin from his pocket.  
"What a messy eater," He wiped some cream off on Sayu's cheek. Sayu cupped her cheeks in embarrassment.  
"U-Uh, w-well, I guess I'll see y-you tomorrow!" Sayu laughed awkwardly. She didn't have time to react as Kaname suddenly brought his head closer to hers and lightly kissed her forehead.  
"Yeah," He smiled, a strawberry pink color staining his cheeks as he walked away. Sayu stood frozen, her face the color of a tomato. _I wish it was a different kiss, but,_ She smiled to herself softly as she touched her forehead.

_It'll do for now._


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Nagi-Asu**

**So, yes, I'm rewriting these chapters and hopefully you like these better!**

* * *

"Ugh, I wonder if my hair looks weird." Sayu fidgeted as she looked into the mirror. She paused in the middle of her worries and looked over to the calendar was marked with a heart for today.

"My first outing alone with Kaname…" she couldn't help but smile at the pleasing thought. All of her worries vanished and she skipped over to her desk to grab her bag.

"Mom, I'll be gone for today, so don't worry about making me lunch or dinner." she called as she slipped on some new pink converse. Her mother appeared at the doorway with a small smirk. Sayu made a small whine when seeing the smirk. She was going to get teased, by her own mother nonetheless!

"I heard from Miuna-Chan. Kaname-Kun, was it?" the blood rushed to Sayu's cheeks and she huffed, turning away from her mother with a pout. All of the nervous emotions came back to Sayu immediately.

"Great, thanks Mom." she mumbled as she checked the mirror one more time. Her mom let out a small giggle. "Don't worry, if you really like him, I'm sure he's a nice boy who won't care if your hair is out of place, dear."

Sayu blushed again and began to stutter. "Anyways, I'll be off!"

"Oh, Sayu," her mother blinked, remembering something. "When you get back home, i have something to speak to you about."

Sayu's eyebrows shot up, but she nodded and closed the door. Curiosity throbbed in the back of her mind, but she moved it aside for hope to replace it. Today will be a good day! She told herself as she ran to the meeting place.

As expected of a Saturday, the amusement park was packed. People were constantly shoving and it wasn't the most comfortable place to be in. Especially for Sayu, who was much shorter than the rest of the crowd. This was further into the city, after all. Sayu leaned against the wall of the North entrance and waited, checking her watch. Kaname sure is late...it's 10:27. she then shook her head and told herself to wait for a while more.

Ba-thump!

Sayu placed a hand over her heart which was beginning to rise in tempo. She was so excited, yet somewhere in her heart, she believed that Kaname just wasn't as excited.

"Hey, cutie! What's wrong? You look really down." There was a boy who approached Syu. She moved back, slightly nerved by the sudden approach. The boy was no Kaname and that also meant the boy was not her type. I'm being hit on? Sayu could hear the panic in her thoughts. "N-Nothing. I'm waiting for someone, so…"

"Don't tell me you were stood up! Such a cute girl, too!"

Sayu's eyes grew wide with irritation. Not only did he have zero ounce of delicacy, but he was pitying her. And Sayu Hisanuma was not to be pitied. Kanae wasn't that kind of guy. He wouldn't ditch her-they had discussed it thoroughly too! That boy was insulting both of them at once and it got on Sayu's nerves.

"I apologize, but please leave me alone." she snapped, turning to walk away. She felt something grip her wrist tightly and jerk her hand back. She yelped with surprise and stumbled into him.

"Don't just brush me off like that!" he growled, suddenly becoming more frightening. Sayu grimaced, but refused to back down. She did a very rude and tomboyish act she was proud of.

She spat on the boy's face.

"Ugh!" his face burned red with rage as he wiped his face with his sleeve. "Why you..!"

At that instant, Sayu sent a flying kick to his gut, causing him to fall onto the ground. It caught a lot of attention, but she really didn't care.

"Sayu-Chan!" Kaname ran over with security behind him. Her eyes lit up and he stood before her, out of breath. "Sorry I'm late. I accidentally went to the wrong entrance and by the time I had realized it, I came over and heard people talking about some guy hitting on girls and kind of panicked-!" Sayu found it both cute and hilarious when Kaname was blurting out words and stammering.

"Don't worry, I took care of it." she winked. Kaname sighed with relief. "Honestly, and I thought the guy was supposed to show up with perfect timing to save the princess?"

Sayu held back the redness rising to her cheeks and laughed. "Well, sometimes things change? Oh, and you're forgiven."

Kaname could only laugh and stick his tongue out to the boy being dragged away by security. Sayu boldly let her hand slip into his and looked away from his gaze. He chuckled and pulled her along towards different rides.

We had so much fun. Sayu thought to herself. They won prizes at gaming booths and got awkward masks that made them laugh and other plushies that they split evenly. They rode many thrillers and went on Kaname got photos of Sayu riding the carousel since she lost the eating contest between them. The day was filled with never ending laughter and smiles. The last ride was, of course, the cliched ferris wheel ride. The lights of the town shone brightly along with the moonlight sea.

"It's a very nice landscape." she murmured, peeking out. She didn't notice how Kaname's gaze never left her. She heard him chuckle and turned around. "W-What?"

"Of course, Sayu-Chan is a much prettier view than the town."

Her cheeks lit up and she sunk into her set with embarrassment. "What's with that cheesy line?"

He laughed again, much louder than before too. Sayu sighed and looked back outside again. Kaname really did live in a different world. She could see that when analyzing the dark ocean the beautiful town of Shioshishio was located. She was surrounded by people who had all seen the lovely haven of the ena wielders, but she had never seen it.

"Let's go, Sayu-Chan." It took Sayu a moment to completely realize that their turn for the ferris wheel was over. She hurried out and followed her date out of the theme park. The night was clear and filled with stars. The air was nice and crisp too.

"I-I...I had fun today." she murmured shyly. "Thanks."

Kaname blinked before smiling. "Yeah...me too." leaning over, he pressed a kiss to her temple. Syu's face flared up and Kaname laughed at her redness. "Cute."

Sayu went home alone since he had to go to the sea. His ena would've dried up if she had made him walk her home anyways. She noticed how the air was tingling and smelt sweet.

"Today was a great day." she giggled dreamily before entering the house. She was skipping all over the house, and her parents chuckled a bit at their daughter's energy.

"Sayu, sweetie. We need you to listen to us real quick." her father called reluctantly. Sayu hummed happily and spun around. "Yes?"

"Well...your father got a good job opportunity over in the city, Tokyo. Um...well, we'll be going with him."

Sayu paused. "...huh?"

"Sayu, we'll be moving to Tokyo in two months."


	3. Chapter 3

**So...Guess who has returned from the dead? 0.0**

**I don't own Nagi-Asu**

**NOTE: I AM REDOING ALL OF THE OTHER CHAPTERS AND THEY SHOULD BE UP THE THE END OF TODAY! THNX 3**

* * *

Miuna couldn't help but notice when her best friend entered the classroom in a daze. It wasn't one of those lovesick dazes Sayu often had, but a daze filled with more disbelief. She was inclined to talk to her, but the teacher entered and slammed her textbook down, telling them to "sit their butts down and pay attention to this math lesson!"

It was during recess when Miuna turned to talk to Sayu, only to see the girl with sun-kissed hair gone. Her grayish blue eyes scanned the room, but she was nowhere in sight.

"What's wrong. Miuna-Chan?"

Miuna looked up to see a familiar boy with pale hair and vibrant blue eyes that resembled the ones of her mother and uncle as well as the other ocean-born friends of hers. He leisurely sipped some juice from a box and Miuna began to wonder if he knew anything about Sayu's current worries. However, judging how carefree the boy seemed at the moment (well, if he knew, he'd be too busy trying to cheer her up or solve the problem to be relaxing), it didn't seem he knew much. It was still worth a try though.

"Kaname-San! Do you know what's wrong with Sayu? She looked a bit down today, and I know you two were together on Saturday." Kaname's eyebrows shot up. She looked perfectly happy after their *cough* date *cough*. _I wonder what's up._ He thought to himself before tossing the box into the nearest trash bin. "Not much. I'll look for her, okay?"

Miuna could only nod before a few classmates called her over to assist them in ideas for the upcoming festival the school would be hosting, keeping Miuna from following Kaname.

Kaname hurried around the halls, asking some people if they had seen the girl with cute pigtails. Most denied seeing the girl, but Kaname's hopes grew when Manaka came into view. "Oh, Sayu-Chan? I saw her go outside earlier. Maybe to the pond?" she offered, tapping her chin in thought.

"Oh, thanks, Manaka!" Kaname waved before running out. Just as Manaka had predicted, Sayu sat by the water, drawing circles in the pond with her fingers.

"Sayu?" he called softly, stepping towards the small haven they created in their previous years. Sayu glanced up and seemed to tense a bit more.

"Kaname-" the way she said his name was painful for Kaname to hear. It was like she felt despair by him, and that almost angered Kaname. Of course, he kept himself under control and crouched down to her level, brushing some hair from her pretty face. "What's wrong?"

Sayu shook her head and wiped away tears that began to grow at the edge of her eyes. She didn't want to concern him, but hiding the heartbreaking fact was also killing her inside. "I was just thinking...will things always be the same as right now?" her voice was soft and hoarse, it'd been obvious that she was crying beforehand too.

"Why do you ask?" Kaname sat himself beside her and kept his blue gaze fixed on her face. There was that soft and caring smile that always told Sayu it'd be okay.

That was a problem, since everything was not okay.

"Tokyo's a nice place, isn't it?" she asked suddenly, confusing Kaname by the supposed subject change. Sayu gave him a small smile and intertwined their hands for relief. Right now she could accept the fact that she was the girl by his side. She wanted to desperately keep it that way.

"Um, I guess?"

The wind blew by with comforting chilly air. Sayu moved her hair back and stared at the graying sky. "A really nice city filled with elite schools and nice jobs…" Sayu continued, thinking back to the conversation she had with her parents beforehand.

* * *

"_What...do you mean? We're moving?" Sayu whispered as her father joined her mother by the door. Her mind was racing and her heart was pounding strongly against her chest._

"_Yes...to Tokyo. Your dad is getting a job transfer and there are many great schools there! All of your relatives are there too, especially since we're probably not coming back..." her mother tried to encourage her, but Sayu was barely even listening._

"_But...Miuna..! My friends! Hikari, Manaka-San, or Chisaki-San! What about Hitomi-Chan or Satoshi-Kun...all of my friends…" Sayu pulled her palm close to her chest and gazed down. "Kaname…"_

"_You can always talk to them by text or video call!" her father added happily. Sayu saw no point in that. It was a selfish thought, but Sayu always knew she was selfish. That was how she was. Sayu didn't want to just video chat with them from such a distance. Everyone was so close here, and she'd be the only one gone. She already felt distanced enough for being the only one without ena in their entire group, moving away would just make her feel worse._

"_I don't want that! I don't want to move!" Sayu cried at them, throwing her pillows. "I want to stay here in Oshiooshi! I want to be close to Shioshishio! I want to be with Miuna and everyone! I want to be able to go on actual dates with kana-_

"_Sayu!" Sayu jostled at her mother's shout. She looked beyond angry. Sayu knew at that instant that she made the wrong choice to throw a tantrum. The way her mother's eyebrows furrowed deeply and how her mouth curved down to a frown of disappointment caused a stab to her daughter's heart. Sayu hated looking at that look from her parents._

"_I don't care what you have to say for yourself! Your father is doing this so this family can have a better future! Think about our financial situation, Sayu! Stop being selfish and start packing." her mother snapped before storming down the stairs. Her father glanced at her stiffly before going back downstairs. __Sayu fell to her knees, tears beginning to pool out of her eyes. "I'm sorry…" she was unsure as to who exactly she was apologizing to. Her parents or her friends?_

* * *

"Sayu-Chan?" Kaname lightly shook her shoulder. Sayu was brought back to reality and gave small laugh for the first time that day. She stood up and stared down into his blue irises.

"Kaname, in two months, I'll be moving to Tokyo. It's best if we just stop talking." It'll be easier on my heart, and hopefully yours too if you actually grew to like me. She saw his eyes grow wide, a look she rarely saw from the cool and collected boy. She bent down to place a chaste kiss onto his cheek.

"Huh?" he said, unsure as to what a proper response to that was. He could barely hear anything else, for his heart was pounding in his ears accompanied with throbbing. She said something he couldn't quite catch before she began to walk down the hill, back to the campus. Sayu paused halfway down and swallowed the growing lump in her throat. "I sound like that dramatic anime character that no one likes." she muttered to herself. "Breaking it off harshly for my own selfish reasons sound cliche, but having us remember makes me sadder, especially after I waited three years to be torn from him." It's like the world didn't want them to be together.

"I'm sorry, Kaname. Please leave me before I decide to say something crazy to my parents again just to stay with you."

The bell rang, telling students to return. Kaname stared at the pond in front of him with disbelief before placing a hand over his heart with a broken expression. "Sayu-Chan…" Kaname rose and glanced at the campus. "Why now of all times?"

**GO AHEAD PEOPLE! GO AHEAD AND THROW ME INTO A VOLCANO FOR SACRIFICE! I KNOW I MAKE LIKE ONE FREAKING SHORT CHAPTER A YEAR AND I'M SORRY! I'LL TRY BETTER, BUT PLEASE NOTE THAT MY NEW SCHOOL ISN'T THE KINDEST ON WORK LOADS ;-;**  
**I know my writing hasn't improved much (or worsened I hope) over the year, but I did make this in one hour when realizing how long it'd been, so again SORRY**


End file.
